


The Nature of Game

by Noarev



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, They're up all night to get lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noarev/pseuds/Noarev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in thought, an intriguing situation lands in Dio's lap and he, Dio, raises to the challenge when a new kid on the block challenges his divine rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juin/gifts).



> *Just gonna shamelessly copy my lovely Editor's notes*
> 
> Word count: ~4800 words  
> Pairing: Dio/Diego Brando  
> Notes: the fic was written overnight, the author was sleep deprived, some liberties with Diego’s abilities may have been taken, and they were explained thusly:  
>  N.: but…Dio being swarmed by baby dinosaurs seemed fun!
> 
> As always, this goes out to Juin 'cause of the awesome job she does in the 'Support N.'s Crazy Ideas' Department.

Predators were wonderful gifts nature had given the world so that the lesser beings could have idols to look up to, a goal to which they could aspire. From his perch at the very top of the food chain, Dio could look down upon the world and laugh. It cost him nothing to squish any of the delicate bustling figures walking along the city's streets like just as many ants. Never before had his name felt more fitting.

"I'm sure your mother would be proud," the voice whispered calmly from where Jonathan lurked hidden in the shadows at the corner of Dio's eyes. His powers may have grown considerably during the last few decades, but he had not yet been able to learn how his rival had done it. "You'll catch up to me one day," the wind promised calmly, brushing softly against his bare shoulders.

He doubted the wind knew what it was talking about no matter how well it managed to hide Jonathan's spirit. Enya had assured him that he was alone, no longer in the company of the body's original spirit. It had taken some getting used to, but he was willing to accept her failure and tolerate it.

There was no denying the truth that he was contemplating even when his brow furrowed while his eyes traced the strange object falling from the sky. With no hope of being rescued from its fate, it desperately flapped its limbs in an attempt to keep itself in the air. Taking a seat on the ledge, Dio idly kicked his feet back and forth through the air. He could tell that, no matter what it was, the landing was going to hurt.

Even though it was a curious situation, Dio felt no urge to interfere.

Jonathan may have believed that the world was full of people who helped each other, yet even he had to admit that nobody lived by the same code. Suddenly feeling an uncomfortable ache in his shoulders, Dio shrugged and shuffled in place, trying to ease the sensation away. It felt too much like Jonathan's arms closing in around him. He hated the way his body always reacted to that.

His breath got stuck in his chest when he tensed up, the pressure loosening up only when he let it out in a slow whistle. Despite the hot summer air, it still came out as steam. "You can fight me as long as you want, Jonathan." There was no way his body's strange reactions were just a coincidence. "One day, I am going to rule the world." For all they both knew, it was true. After all, Dio had no need to rush.

Despite his decision not to get involved though, he felt his back straighten when he realized one very interesting detail about the falling object. While birds came in many exotic forms and colours, he was fairly certain none of them wore plumage similar in design to a jockey's outfit. That was definitely a peculiar sight and was going to make for a colourful impact.

When time stopped for precisely six seconds almost of its own volition, Dio was mildly surprised. The short gasp the stranger in his arms made when slamming into his chest though, that was very surprising to the point where he almost dropped him. Yet something made him pull the other close to his chest while he easily skipped from one rooftop to another.

The young man's breathing was ragged as if he had been falling for a long time. One of Jonathan's books had once mentioned that the higher one went, the thinner the air was. By the way the stranger gulped down one breath after another, Dio felt it was safe to say that he had been falling from some place very high indeed. His own fighting instincts told him that he could easily take him out of his misery.

"Yet you already saved him," Jonathan's voice buzzed in his ear, the pleased tone making Dio scowl.

Being teased by a disembodied voice was annoying already. Adding the fact that it was more often right to the mix did not improve matters. Having reached his mansion's inner garden, Dio unceremoniously dumped his curious guest on the ground before taking a seat on one of the benches. It wasn't long until one of the birds took its familiar place on the armrest, just outside of his reach.

"Bastard..." The ungrateful brat, as Dio decided to refer to his visitor for the time being, was going to be a pain. "Who the hell do you think you are to dump me on the ground like a sack of potatoes?" There was venom in the young man's voice and not just a touch of it either. His tone had a certain quality that hinted at an untapped abundance of malice that Dio found intoxicating.

Putting on his finest smile and most refined mask, he leaned back into the shadows. Curiosity was his most powerful ally for the moment. "Your attitude shames you when you do not even know your host's name, especially after your embarrassing entrance." His chuckle made the youngster stop in his tracks, though Dio could tell from his stance that he was ready to pounce at the first sign of weakness.

_Interesting,_ he remarked both on account of his new companion's attitude and of the feelings stirring deep in his core. _He's not as dumb as he looks._

Like a chick studying a worm, that was what the newcomer looked like. His body swayed slightly from side to side, as if keeping his balance on two legs was an unfamiliar experience. Depending on how long he had been falling, Dio thought it likely that the other might have suffered some damage. That would have been unfortunate, he had no place for weaklings. Still, he supposed that a swift death would be reward enough for providing him, Dio, with a few moments worth of entertainment.

"Where am I? How far in the Nevada desert?" Eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, the young man ran his eyes over Dio's body. "I could eat dandies like you alive," he hissed, licking his lips and exposing what looked like remarkably sharp teeth for Dio to admire.

Two could play it that way, the vampire thought. Secretly, he was pleased to see that the man before him was not a complete weakling. The presence of a spine alone was almost a redeemable quality. And yet, he had insulted Dio's honour, a crime beyond any excuse. He was prepared to cut straight to the heart of things when Jonathan's voice decided to make a nuisance of itself.

Once Dio's hand slipped away from the knives hid in his belt, the humming stopped causing him to sigh deeply. After the first few decades, the ghostly singing had grown on him. Though he really wished Jonathan could have improved his repertoire. Since he seemed determined to spare the other nuisance that had just entered Dio's life, the vampire drew himself up to a better position, making a display of his muscular chest and casually flexing his arms as he stretched.

By the displeased look on the other's face, he knew he had struck a nerve. Flashing him a condescending smile, Dio leaned back on the bench, legs casually parted to show his superiority. "Do you have enough brains to at least remember your name since manners seem to be beyond your grasp?" Playful tone or not, the insult was clear as long as the other spoke English.

Going by the ruddy shade the newcomer's cheeks took on and his tightly squeezed fists, Dio firmly believed that they were on the same page as far as communication went. "Diego," the little chick snarled, earning itself another casual chuckle from the vampire. "Diego Brando," he added, his lips twisting into a fierce grin when he noticed the way his so-called 'host' blanched.

He was still smirking when he slammed against the nearby wall, propelled across the courtyard by some unseen force. The one called Dio had not even moved from his spot, yet all of Diego's senses told him that they were alone. Careful to keep the transformation subtle, he morphed his body to be more in tune with the environment. His raised hackles changed just enough to let him pick up changes in temperature, catching a brief flicker to his left before another kick slammed into his side.

Throughout it and the four more blows which Diego swore to avenge, his host had not even moved from his bench. As far as demonstrations of power went, it was terribly effective. He did not despair, however, not when he had already been through so many things during that damned race. Some freak with a fancy villa was not going to get the best of him. A few pebbles were all he needed to put together two tiny scouts who ventured into the garden's wilderness, dwarfed almost even by the uncut grass.

"Who are you ordering to attack me?" Diego's struggle to keep his calm was rapidly turning into a losing battle for him as every move he took sent a surge of pain through his ribs. "If you value their lives, you will signal them to stop." Already his mouth felt clumsier than usual. "Will you drop it or will they drop dead first?" When he smirked his challenge at Dio, his grin was all teeth.

Bright shiny teeth that rushed to sink into the thing he sensed approaching for a fraction of a second before they bit only air. Dio's pose was no longer the same, a quirked eyebrow strangely out of place when set against his carefully maintained disinterested air. Such matters were beneath him, his bearing suggested. Yet when Diego grinned and began to rise, his true feelings became more obvious.

_He's welcoming the challenge,_ Diego realized as he got to his feet and prepared to sprint forward. What or whoever was behind the attacks was definitely going to have a harder time getting him as long as he stayed on the move. All he had to do was to go after the one calling himself Dio and his attack dog was sure to come out to play. Causing a few more pebbles to slowly change, he felt confident that it was going to work perfectly.

He was a quarter of the way towards Dio when the first strike blindsided him. Though the impact was hard enough to dislocate his shoulder, Diego already felt the transformation he triggered fix it into its proper position. Steadily, he kept trying to advance, trading each hit for a few more meters. It took several blows before he realized that his new strategy was not going to work.

"This is what you want to spare?" Fighting off the urge to clench his hands into fists, he maintained his casual pose. There had been a few moments when he could have sworn that the little lunatic had tried to bite him, but not even Diego's quick reflexes were a match for Dio's powers. "He's dumber than your idiotic mutt, Jojo!" Grinding his teeth, he dashed forward and rained blows against his stubborn opponent's body until his stand's effect was close to expiring. "How does it feel to be so close to the dirt where you belong?" His foot pressed firmly against Diego's cheek from where the other had fallen sprawled on the ground. "Feel that taste? That's the dust I will bury you in once I am done with you."

He would have honoured his promise if something wouldn't have torn away at his clothes, attacking his legs with what felt like dozens of tiny needles. Even while he focused on healing his body, Diego had kept on turning more pebbles into tiny raptors that darted in and snapped at Dio's heels. His bitter laugh was enough to break through the anger threatening to overwhelm Dio.

"Scum like you have always tried to keep me down," he spat on the ground, making a point of ignoring the tooth that landed next to Dio's foot. A new one filled in the empty slot almost instantly. "Never will I, Diego Brando, be made to kneel by scum!" His hatred flared to life so fiercely that Dio did not manage to pull away before Diego's teeth sank into his leg, tearing at both cloth and flesh.

If Dio's anger at the nipping attacks from earlier had been a fire, what it turned into once he found himself defiled by the other's mouth resembled the blazing sun. Diego was going to get burned to ashes. He simply did not know it yet. There was going to be no stopping him from putting that punk in his place as painfully and as slowly as possible until a painful death would seem like a fortunate fate to him.

"You think you can stop me?!" His entire body tensed and trembled with rage. "You are NOTHING!" His punches descended like a storm upon Diego's body, bashing him into the ground with every single blow until his body fell back, slowly losing consciousness while his wheezing breaths grew fainter, shallower. "NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING!"

When Dio was finished, he was panting hard, his clothes ruined by the faint sheen of blood covering them while his skin felt unpleasantly clammy as Jonathan's body indulged in the unpleasant task of regulating its temperature. He could have done the same in a matter of seconds without bothering with such unpleasant things as perspiration, yet Vanilla Ice took far too much pleasure in the punishing coolness of his touch. It was best to keep the pawns in line before they got too spoiled.

"Calling me 'scum'..." He could feel the blood flow through the cuts caused on his knuckles, savouring its strange flavour. There was something foreign about the bleeding soon-to-be corpse that was slowly fading away at his feet. Already the little dinosaurs that had been such a nuisance were losing their coordination, some falling to the side before withering away into tiny fossils. Jonathan would have found the process fascinating, having been one of his favourite fields of study. "Wonder how you would classify them..." It was a silly thought to bother him at that very moment, but for some reason it seemed important. The name would have been something ridiculous probably, too many letters and all in Latin too, perhaps ending in 'minimus'. Of course, it wouldn't matter that much since they were the last of their kind and doomed to never make it past the boundaries of his garden. "Serves you right for being such useless pests." With a snarl, Dio stomped his foot on the ground, squishing some of them.

The wheezing was beginning to grow irritating as Diego continued to struggle to heal. His battered body was a wreck, but giving up was not an option for him. He had gone too far so many times that the line between success and defeat no longer even existed for him. Failure was not an option. One of his hands shifted into a taloned form when Dio's foot stomped on it hard, shattering the bones.

"You are a persistent pest. I, Dio, could almost see some worth in you." Calculating every possible angle even as he acted, the vampire ran his thumb against one of his fangs and held the open cut hovering over Diego's lips. "If you want to survive, you will have to struggle for it; Dio's mercy is not free."

That the potential cost included Diego's questionless obedience was not mentioned. Some surprises were best saved for later. Dio chuckled when the other barely managed to lift his head from the ground to press against the bleeding wound. With each drop that slid past his lips, Diego grew more animated until this hands darted out and took hold of Dio's wrist.

The vampire watched calmly as his thumb disappeared inside Diego's mouth before it moved on to the vulnerable patch between thumb and index finger. When those sharp teeth dug into Dio's skin, a shiver ran through his body. "You should beg for my continued generosity," he spoke up, kicking Diego with a harsh hit to his yet-to-be-healed ribs. "Kneel before Dio and you may win my generosity." His tone made it clear that the prospect was extremely unlikely, yet Diego did not seemed daunted by that in the least.

Instead, he knelt on the ground while a wave of power surged through his body. Countless changes had made him aware of every piece of his body even those as small as the blood cells rushing through Dio's veins. Looking up defiantly, he slowly ran his tongue over his bloodied lips, savouring the other's taste.

He was familiar with the damage his body had suffered during the fight, as well as how quickly it had set to repairing itself after Dio's blood passed his lips. If a few drops had done that, he shuddered to imagine what more of it would do, the prospect of it almost making him purr with delight. Lost admiring the way his body mended itself, he had almost missed one subtle change.

It was a simple switch the consequences of which enraged Diego more than anything had before. "Whom do you serve?" The tone of voice in which the question was asked made it obvious that as far as Dio was concerned, there was only one possible response. Watching his face twist in anger made it that much more satisfying for Diego to answer.

"Myself," he hissed before jumping Dio yet again, no longer attempting to keep the full extent of his powers a secret. "Mine, mine, mine!" He shrieked as he sank his teeth in Dio's shoulder, trying to reach the major arteries. The numbing cold that he tasted felt like a shard of ice stabbing directly into his brain, the pain sharp enough to cause his vision to fade away for a few precious seconds.

Dio cursed as he wasted precious seconds untangling the other's feet from around his waist. He was about to sink his fingers into the other's clenched jaw when time quickened. Diego's surprised look passed too quickly as the smaller man twisted his body in such a way that Dio had a hard time hitting him. He may have been slimmer, but that close it was an advantage. At least, it was until Dio's arms locked around his chest and began squeezing like a vice.

Gasping for air and straining  to free himself from the merciless assault, Diego tried desperately to keep Dio occupied by sinking his teeth into his shoulder and neck. The shallow wounds healed quickly, but with each second, he felt his spine shift and become just a few more inches longer. There was going to be death in the future, it was simply unclear who it would claim.

The first time the tail tip swatted Dio's face, Diego was able to breathe. Far too soon, the sweet lungful of air became a sharp exhalation, then a pained hiss when Dio's teeth sank deep in its soft underside, tearing at the tender flesh. "YOU. DARE." It was not a question, not even an exclamation. A simple two word statement declared Diego's crime and sentenced him to his fate.

Their wills collided as each of them attempted to work their own particular type of control over the other's body. Pressed against the ground, Diego shrieked in pain as Dio's nails turned into sharp hooked talons and grazed his arm. His intention had not been to make his opponent deadlier, yet as the other tore away his clothes, he realized how badly he had misjudged the situation.

"Ego..." He moaned as he felt Dio's blood cells seek each other out inside his body, rushing towards his head, forming something. "His..." Too late had he realized Dio's weakness. Already his body began to respond to what felt like wise whispers. Struggling was so much hard work, they rustled softly in his ear and Diego he had to agree. Why should he even fight against Dio...

His own transformation filled Dio with enthusiasm. Though they were only surface changes, he revelled in their exotic effect. A quick glance in a nearby pool was enough to convince him of the boost his predatory aspect suffered as a result. Turning his attention back to Diego, he drew a talon slowly along the other's chest. The torn jockey shirt easily gave way, exposing a pale muscled chest that Dio felt a strong urge to press his head against. Placing his ear against Diego's heart, he listened to its gallop.

That was a champion's heart, beating with an intensity that he had not felt since his fights with Jonathan.

"Perhaps I should tear it out," he mused, his tongue tracing a line along the exact spot where he would have to cut so he could pull out Diego's heart. "Watch the light in your eyes flicker and die as your defeat becomes undeniable." It was a thrilling prospect, almost as thrilling as feeling its warm beat inside that chest. "Letting you survive would be weak." More than that, giving in to nostalgia would have been human in a way that he, Dio, had long ago transcended.

There was no struggle from Diego as the bud of flesh drove itself deeper inside his head, its tendrils slithering into position. A look of ecstasy settled on his face as the bud insinuated itself deeper. "Dio," he whimpered, his body still trying to pull the other close, though for entirely different reasons. "Dio..."

Cursing his own weakness, Dio closed his eyes and focused on the tiny structure forming inside Diego's head until its outline was clear in his mind. Then he gave it a tiny impulse to collapse. Perhaps Jonathan was right and mercy had its virtues. "We will see how you feel about that when we're through," he growled, pinning Diego's wrists against the ground. There wasn't going to be any more mercy.

Even as the budding ecstasy faded and reason returned to Diego's eyes, Dio set to work. Sharpened to perfection, his talons cut through clothes with ease until they fell apart to the ground, nothing more than a pile of torn dusty rags. Predators did not charm or court, they took.

As Diego's back arched and his body shivered, Dio began to grind slowly against him. Deprived of the ecstasy offered by the bud of flesh, Diego rushed to react to the promise of a potential source of pleasure. His own base predatory instincts took over as his reptilian brain recognized the scent that Dio gave off for what it was - an invitation to mate. There was no denying his hunger.

Small changes surfaced across his body as it adapted. Faced with the vampire's strength, Diego's bones' density adjusted to compensate. His nails grew sharp enough to pierce through Dio's shirt and lightly scratch his back. His tail twirled around the other's thigh. Legs locked around those perfectly sculpted hips, Diego instinctively matched the rhythm. His frustration reached new heights when he realized the alleged apex predator trying to claim him seemed content to nuzzle his neck and listen to his heart.

With a savage growl, he sent them both rolling through the dirt until he landed on top of Dio, straddling his waist. His rapidly evolving body changed to make one final adjustment to prepare him for what was to come. Snarling, he tore Dio's pants open and obtained what he desired. Part of him urged him to strike, the other's hesitation marked him as weak. And he was tempted to give in to those primal urges...

They sounded wise, determined to ensure his own survival over Dio's. His teeth sharpened as he tried to think it over. In front of him, the other's body lay exposed and waiting. Some rabbits in the field had proven harder to catch than Dio had been. Why shouldn't he strike?

Fingers grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him up erased all thought from Diego's head, reducing him to a primal state once again with a fierce kiss. Claws and nails scratched deep marks, teeth sank into flesh and nipped. Their violent competition took on a life of its own and became more important than anything else. They each craved to prove that they were the best.

For Diego that meant fighting Dio every step of the way and constantly trying to escape. The longer the chase, the more his appeal would increase. Yet every time his escape seemed imminent, he would find that his perception of the world was skewed. Somehow, Dio would guess his moves before he even made them and every motion made to distract was parried with a lingering kiss or bite.

A sharp prick between his legs made him shudder when he realized what Dio intended to do.

Slowly, the sharp talon teased its way inside Diego causing him to gasp and wriggle every time its tip brushed against the sensitive parts. "Whom do you serve?" Dio's chuckle barely registered as Diego gasped when another taloned fingertip ran a slow line along young jockey's ass.

The answer was simple, they both knew it.

Diego would always serve himself and for the moment that meant pleasing Dio. In his pursuit of ecstasy, he felt no shame or reluctance when it came to lying. "Dio..." When the older man responded by stealing another deep kiss while his taloned fingers began running along Diego's shaft, it seemed useless to say anything else. After all, the reward was what they both were after.

Using one hand to steady Diego's hips, Dio drove his own shaft deep inside the other man in one single thrust. The jockey's evolved body rushed to engulf the invading mass, the pressure wringing moan after moan with every single thrust. It was all he could do to pace himself when faced with the other's mad advances. Yet Dio was not about to surrender so easily. His free hand locked around Diego's length, he began flicking his wrist in the familiar rhythm, Jonathan's body aching painfully when feeling the way Diego throbbed in his hand. When the young man loosened his load, Dio eagerly claimed every last drop of his prize. Only then did he let go and mercilessly rode Diego until a cloud of dust surrounded their writhing bodies and the other's moans echoed throughout the villa.

With one final thrust, he buried himself deep inside Diego and finished his conquest. Somehow, it did not feel enough; there was something missing, he realized. The jockey was still recovering when Dio got to his feet, then walked up to the bench only to tear out one of it curled metal arms. Strong, yet flexible - it was exactly what he needed.

"Get up," he commanded only to be met with a defiant stare. "Kneel before Dio!"

Diego began rising to his feet instead. "As if..." That was as far as his disobedience managed to tread before Dio's fist sent him stumbling to his knees. Time froze as he licked his split lip, a stream of blood running down his chin. It was child's play for Dio to add the finishing touch and sneak in a very special bud of flesh. Despite his better judgement, he found himself enjoying the other's disobedience.

Inwardly, he was curious how much Diego was going to enjoy it once he discovered the surprises he, Dio, had so generously gifted him with. "Learn to treasure them," he whispered, giving Diego's earlobe a lick before sinking his teeth deeply in the young man's shoulder. "Time has a way of passing slowly when having fun." Chuckling at his own joke, he began to walk away before the World's effect wore off.

When the nine seconds were up, Diego found himself abandoned in the garden. Ignoring the pain shooting through his shoulder, he ran his fingers over his neck. The metal collar was tight enough so that he could never forget its presence, but that was not going to stop him from removing it.

"I am not some pet!" His scowl turned into a lascivious lick of his bleeding lip as soon as he began to pull at the collar. Unable to resist, Diego head into the mansion in pursuit of Dio's siren's song. It was time to hunt, the bud of flesh whispered sweetly. "I am a predator." He would find Dio."When I catch him, there will be no escape for that arrogant imbecile." His body was the ultimate weapon, he knew.

There would be no way for his nemesis to resist using his body for his pleasure. In Diego's mind, the fight was already won with Dio unable to stop himself from using his body for his pleasure. Watching the young stalker roam the halls, Dio could not help but wonder how long it would take Diego to resist the bud of flesh. It was going to be an entertaining game to pass the time.

"The hunt is on," he whispered smugly to himself, eyes locked on his prey's naked body.


End file.
